starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeratul
Zeratul, a Protoss Dark Templar, is a dark and tragic character. He is best known for assassinating powerful Zerg opponents. He often speaks in riddles, preferring that others come up with the answers to the questions he puts forward rather than answering them himself.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Zeratul possessed hatred for the Conclave for banishing his people and is somewhat of a secretive and calculating sort. He is nevertheless honorable and loyal to his species. He would gladly risk anything to safeguard Aiur.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zeratul carries many burdens, having accidentally given the Overmind the location of Aiur and having been manipulated by Infested Kerrigan multiple times, leading to the death of Matriarch Raszagal.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. Biography Early Adventures Zeratul had spent "many decades" away from Shakuras on missions.Dark Templar: "Adun Toridas, Zeratul! Glad I am to see that you've returned home after these many decades. But the strange guests that have followed you here seem ill-tempered." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. He reacted to Sarah Kerrigan's psionic call from Char by taking his small force there.Tassadar: "A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Char On Char, Zeratul met the former Protoss Executor Tassadar, a member of the Templar Caste, and the Terran Jim Raynor. Tassadar reacted badly upon his meeting with this leader of a forbidden caste and attacked Zeratul. However, Zeratul refused to take offense, even attempting to teach Tassadar the art of combat (while avoiding being struck).Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Eventually Zeratul overcame Tassadar's prejudice, beginning to heal the rifts between the Khalai and the Dark Templar.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. The two leaders (and Jim Raynor) came to an understanding, joining forces and hiding from the Zerg. After the rebirth of Kerrigan, Tassadar distracted her''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. long enough for Zeratul to slay Zasz, Cerebrate and leader of the Garm Brood. This created a connection between Zeratul and the Overmind, which enabled Zeratul to discern the Overmind's motives'Tassadar:' "Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face." Zeratul: "Indeed. When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. and the Overmind to discern the secret location of Aiur.Zerg Overmind: "Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the Protoss Homeworld." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Other information may have been transmitted as well. As their friendship grew, Zeratul also began teaching Tassadar how to use the Dark Templar's Void-based psionic energies, a task that was considered blasphemous by Judicator Aldaris.Zeratul: "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. During the teachings, Tassadar underwent a Shadow Walk. Kerrigan led a devastating attack against the Protoss on Char.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Kerrigan and Zeratul exchanged words and insults during the battle. Zeratul told her of a prophecy: "Your coming has been foretold... You are part of the culmination. But not the end of it. You shall show the way, the path that must be taken, the realigning of old truths no longer valid. Yours is not the hand, but your very existence provides necessary instruction." Tassadar escaped to an orbital platform over Char''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. while Zeratul and a small number of other Dark Templar were captured''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. and herded into a Terran installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Meanwhile the victorious Zerg traveled to Aiur, where they won many victories against the Protoss defenders.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. Rescue and Rebellion Tassadar, reinforced by Protoss troops sent from Aiur (in order to arrest him), launched an attack on the Zerg guarding the infested installation. Once inside, he allied with stranded Terran troops, fought his way past the Zerg inside, and found Zeratul and his Dark Templar. Tassadar convinced him to return with him to Aiur.Zeratul: "But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we." Tassadar: "Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Zeratul: "Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Together they fled to Aiur, where they gained the support of Praetor Fenix. The Conclave had branded Tassadar a traitor and sought to arrest him and execute Zeratul. Tassadar was shocked that they would "cling to their failing traditions" even as the Zerg threatened them with annihilation. Tassadar decided he would fight the Conclave, as they threatened the very warriors that could defeat the Zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Together, Tassadar, Zeratul, and Fenix assaulted the Heart of the Conclave, but Tassadar was distraught by the infighting and surrendered himself to Aldaris. Zeratul and his Dark Templar vanished, leaving the new Executor and Fenix to continue their rebellion with little support. Fenix's forces, with the help of Raynor, attacked the Stasis Cell in which Tassadar was incarcerated and was awaiting trial and execution. Fenix and Raynor defeated the Conclave loyalist forces and destroyed the cell, freeing Tassadar. Aldaris then reappeared, leading a last-ditch attack to recapture Tassadar, but he was in turn ambushed by Zeratul and his Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Zeratul held an aggressive conversation with Aldaris.Zeratul: "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Aldaris: "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Zeratul: "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win." Aldaris: "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Zeratul: "You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The Fall of the Overmind Zeratul and his allies survived Aldaris' attack, and plotted their attack on the Zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. Zeratul told the allies the real reason the Overmind was so dangerous; it had attacked the Xel'Naga, and if it defeated the Protoss it would consume all sentient life "throughout the stars". Fenix planned to lead his forces against the primary Zerg Hive clusters, thinning out their numbers, while Zeratul would infiltrate the clusters and slay a pair of Cerebrates. Zeratul successfully assassinated the Cerebrates, weakening the Overmind's defenses.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. As the Protoss led by Zeratul and his allies, along with Jim Raynor and his troops prepared the final assault, Aldaris apologized to Tassadar, admitting that the Dark Templar really were required for fighting the Zerg.Aldaris: "Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. During the battle, Tassadar's Carrier, the Gantrithor, was critically damaged,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. and the Overmind attempted to escape. Tassadar sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind, using the Dark Templar techniques taught to him by Zeratul. Dark Refuge The Zerg ran rampant over all of Aiur, killing almost 70% of its Protoss inhabitants.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zeratul, striking an alliance with Aldaris and Artanis, concluded that the Protoss must retreat to the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras through the last remaining Warp Gate, abandoning Aiur. Aldaris reluctantly agreed, after Zeratul convinced him that the Dark Templar would be more welcoming of him than the Conclave would have welcomed the Dark Templar. Zeratul personally led the refugees to the Warp Gate, where Fenix and Jim Raynor, was awaiting. They stayed behind to protect the refugees.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The Zerg followed the Protoss through the Warp Gate to Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Zeratul eventually met with the Matriarch Raszagal and informed her of the fall of Aiur. Both Raszagal and Aldaris agreed that the Zerg were a great threat to Shakuras, and Raszagal proposed a solution; activate the Xel'Naga Temple which could scour the Zerg from Shakuras. However, activating it required using the lost twin crystals, the Uraj (laced with Templar energies), and the Khalis (which used Dark Templar energies). First, she required that the Zerg, especially their two Cerebrates, be removed from the grounds of the Temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Following the deaths of the two Cerebrates at the hands of the Dark Templar, Infested Kerrigan made an appearance, saying she had information to deliver. Zeratul and Aldaris were not trusting of her, but Raszagal wished to speak with Kerrigan at her Citadel. An Unlikely Ally Kerrigan told the Protoss that a new Overmind was growing on Char, created from the merging of a number of Cerebrates. Zeratul found this hard to believe, and in any event his first priority was protecting Shakuras. Kerrigan offered to help him in this task. Meanwhile, Aldaris had stormed out the meeting because Raszagal was willing to listen to Kerrigan. Raszagal insisted the former enemies worked together. She told them to find the Uraj crystal on the world of Braxis, and "let nothing stop you from recovering it."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Kerrigan personally assisted in the mission on Braxis, an icy world recently settled by the Terran Dominion; the crystal was recovered. When the Protoss tried to leave Braxis, however, they met a surprise: the United Earth Directorate. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had constructed a series of Missile Turrets on a space platform over Braxis, which would prevent the Protoss from escaping. Stukov demanded the surrender of the Protoss.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Zeratul wondered why these Terrans had come all the way from Earth; Artanis thought Zeratul had no reason to fear them. Zeratul counseled Artanis on this attitude.Artanis: "Have faith, Zeratul! You almost sound as if you fear these humans. What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?" Zeratul: "Yes, Artanis. We did vanquish the Overmind. But we did so with the help of humans. Do not be so quick to underestimate them." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Artanis, incensed at Stukov's attitude, personally lead the Protoss forces against the UED from his Scout. However, his assault bogged down as the UED defended the fusion reactors which powered the Missile Turrets, with Zeratul dispatching reinforcements when necessary. With this aid, Artanis destroyed the fusion reactors, shutting down the Missile Turrets, and allowing the escape of the Protoss. The next destination was Char, where Zeratul had felt the emanations of the powerful Khalis crystal during his previous adventures there. Unfortunately, the new Overmind had nestled quite close to it. Kerrigan suggested snatching the crystal, while Artanis preferred doing enough subdual damage to the Overmind in order to pacify its minions.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Zeratul complimented Artanis on his plan, saying he had as much courage as Tassadar.Zeratul: "A bold plan, young Artanis. Your courage rivals that of mighty Tassadar himself!" Artanis: "You give me too much credit, noble Zeratul. I am not worthy enough to even speak 'His' name." Infested Kerrigan: "Touching." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The Protoss descended on the world, and, after Kerrigan granted them assistance by taking control of a Zerg Hive cluster, retrived the crystal. Upon his return, Zeratul found Shakuras in a state of uproar. The Judicator, Aldaris, had taken control of the Judicator and Templar refugees, and led them in an attack against Raszagal herself.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Raszagal claimed they were being driven by their old prejudices, and ordered Zeratul and Artanis to terminate Aldaris. She would tolerate no dissent while the Zerg were poised to strike.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Zeratul felt that something was wrong. Raszagal had always been a gentle soul, he told Artanis. Still, he followed her orders.Zeratul: There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Aldaris' forces were defeated, and Zeratul and Artanis closed in on him. They tried to convince him to return to the fold. However, Aldaris revealed that someone was manipulating Raszagal... but Kerrigan arrived and killed him before he could say more. For this act, Kerrigan was ordered to leave the planet. Kerrigan boasted that she had manipulated the Protoss into killing her enemies, the Cerebrates of the new Overmind, and told them she would see them "real soon".Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. "Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal assured him that, now that Kerrigan had left, she was back to herself.Zeratul: "Matriarch, I have served you for many millennia. I have always valued your wisdom and strength. Yet lately, in your mind, I have sensed something that clouds your true spirit. Though Kerrigan has gone, I wonder if her treachery still remains?" Raszagal: "Be at ease, Zeratul. I am still the same Raszagal you have always known. These recent events have weighed heavily upon me and I am wearied. But fear not; my warrior spirit will shine before you, and light your path to victory." Zeratul: "Indeed." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Fury of the Xel'Naga The final assault was made against the Zerg on Shakuras. While the main forces would surround and protect the Temple, Zeratul would personally bring the Khalis crystal inside it, while Artanis would bring the Uraj. The Protoss successfully defended the Temple from the Zerg as it "powered up".StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. The Temple was activated, destroying the Zerg invaders.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Dark Vengeance Following the scouring of the Zerg from Shakuras and the destruction of the Warp Gate on Aiur,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul took part in a conflict with the Fist of Ulrezaj, a Dark Templar terrorist movement devoted to the destruction of the Templar Caste.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul planned to retrieve a number of fallen heroes stranded on Aiur. The warriors had been stored in a trio of Stasis Cells which were now surrounded by renegade Zerg broods. Zeratul's forces cut through to the Stasis Cells, but when they did so a quartet of Dark Templar appeared, destroying two of the Stasis Cells and cursing the high-born Templar before they were arrested. The remaining hero, Eredas, was rescued. At Shakuras, Zeratul and a Tribunal deliberated on the fate of Ulrezaj and the other three captured Dark Templar. Zeratul called Ulrezaj a traitor to his race for murdering the warriors, and was angry at him for clinging to his old hatreds. Ulrezaj and his warriors were sentenced to death. However, a mysterious Terran force attacked the Protoss, interrupting the conversation. The Terrans freed Ulrezaj and his companions from the Stasis Cells being used to imprison them, and during the confusion of the battle they were able to steal a Khaydarin Crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul's forces pursued the stolen crystal, tracking its signature to Korhal. It was guarded by a number of Zerg, who were working with renegade Terrans. Zeratul was surprised by this development, and after being told that the Terrans may be using the crystal to control Zerg, ordered it retrieved. The crystal was successfully retrieved,2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. only to reveal a shocking development; it wasn't the stolen crystal. Instead, it was a "dark copy" made from a fusion of Dark Templar and Zerg energies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Five strange copies were tracked to Char, where they were being used to control several Zerg Hive clusters. Zeratul wanted to destroy the crystals, and stated that only a Dark Archon was capable of this. A small force of heroes, including a Dark Archon Hero, were inserted onto Char while Zeratul's main forces distracted the enemy. Zeratul believed he could only keep the enemy away from an hour. The five crystals were destroyed. Meanwhile, Ulrezaj and his Terran minion, Alan Schezar, had hatched a second plot. They created a powerful EMP Generator, placing it on a space platform over Shakuras. The Generator weakened the shields and energies of Shakuras' troops. Zeratul asked Ulrezaj to give up his hatred of the Protoss of Aiur, stating that he had learned to fight alongside them, but Ulrezaj replied that the wounds could never truly heal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VA: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul ordered his forces to destroy Schezar's Scavengers and the Fist of Ulrezaj forces. Slaying Alan Schezar caused his forces to surrender. Zeratul's forces were victorious, destroying the Generator and defeating the Fist of Ulrezaj. Kerrigan's Betrayal Infested Kerrigan wasn't done with the Protoss yet. Her forces, led by Infested Duran, invaded Shakuras and kidnapped Matriarch Raszagal from the well-fortified city of Talematros (and destroying it in the process).StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Drawing of the Web. This drew an immediate reaction from Zeratul, who appeared at Char in an "unidentified" Carrier.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast. Zeratul demanded an explanation from Kerrigan. She replied that she wasn't really interested in Raszagal, but in him and his brethren. She intended to use Raszagal as leverage; if Zeratul's Dark Templar slew the second Overmind, she would "allow" the Matriarch to return to him. Zeratul didn't trust her, but Raszagal convinced him to work with Kerrigan, stating that the Overmind was their common enemy.Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's forces launched a joint attack with the Dark Templar against the second Overmind, which was protected by its Zerg minions and the United Earth Directorate forces which had taken control of it. The Zerg/Protoss "alliance" was successful; Zeratul personally slew the Overmind, then demanded the return of the Matriarch. However, Raszagal refused to return.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul's forces whisked the Matriarch away, infuriating Kerrigan.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning. Zeratul placed her in a Stasis Cell as he awaited dimensional recall, which took at least half an hour. However, this was enough time for Kerrigan to defeat his forces, but forced her to place the majority of her forces on the surface of Char, and away from the space platforms (her first line of defense).StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega. In anguish, Zeratul broke the Stasis Cell and killed the Matriach. With her dying thoughts, Matriach Raszagal made Zeratul the leader of her people.Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning. Nonetheless, Zeratul felt incredibly guilty, and Kerrigan derived sadistic pleasure by allowing him to live with this guilt - the experience somehow "messed him up". Zeratul felt unfit for Raszagal's gift of leadership. Dark Origin Zeratul fled with his small warband, attempting to find Artanis and other Protoss warriors, but failed. Instead, he located a dark moon with Protoss energy signatures.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. On the moon he fought Terran mercenaries and rescued several Protoss prisoners, including an Archon. He also discovered experiments performed on Zerg for the creation of a Zerg/Protoss Hybrid. He was even more surprised when Samir Duran revealed himself as the mastermind of this grand experiment, despite his former status as a member of the Zerg Swarm. Duran told Zeratul that Kerrigan was not in charge of his experiment, "although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress." Duran also told him that he was "a servant of a far greater power". Zeratul felt the Hybrid was a great threat, and Duran agreed, saying "this creature is the completion of a cycle. It's role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young. Behold the culmination of your history." Its coming would "change the universe ... forever." Zeratul attacked the Hybrid, a natural reaction, considering its status in his eyes as an abomination. Zeratul left the dark moon, troubled and unable to tell the other Protoss what he had experienced. He returned to Shakuras, made his farewells to Jim RaynorBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. then departed.Zeratul and James Raynor went their separate ways and have not been heard from since their departure. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. He entered a self-imposed exile. The Dark Templar Saga Zeratul is set to appear in the Dark Templar Saga.Golden, Christie and Medievaldragon. 2007-10-27. Starcraft: The Dark Templar Trilogy: Book Two: Shadow Hunters: Christie Golden Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-12-15. Zeratul in StarCraft II Zeratul has made a few appearances in official artwork and trailers for StarCraft II. In one of the most dramatic trailer scenes, Zeratul is shown fighting a mysterious creature, believed by many to be Infested Kerrigan or a Hybrid, in hand-to-hand combat. Neither of the combatants appear to be using weapons. The battle takes place against a background which resembles Char.2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. The creature's foot resembles Kerrigan's foot in Blizzard concept art.Artwork. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-25. Four years after killing Raszagal, which seems to have "messed him up", Zeratul has gone through the stars in his spaceship, looking for clues to try to confirm the "cosmic event" that Samir Duran told him about and seeking to know what sort of being Duran is. He does find these clues and gets a vision of what's coming; these clues relate to the Xel'Naga. While investigating the threat, he encountered several Hydralisks and a brief fight followed, with Zeratul easily defeating all of them. As he pinned the skull of the last of them onto the ground with its claw he had severed, Kerrigan appeared and said that she knew he'd find his way "here", eventually.2008-10-11. Starcraft II: BlizzCon 08: Opening Cinematic Teaser (CAM). Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-10-11. 2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Zeratul appears on the Hyperion, command ship of Raynor's Raiders, where he tells Jim Raynor that the Xel'Naga will return and that the artifacts Raynor has acquired hold the key to the end of the cycle. He appears to be in poor health, collapsing to his knees in front of Raynor.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Zeratul will appear in his own mini-campaign across StarCraft II, focusing on the "greater threat".2008-10-13. StarCraft II Zeratul cinematic. Gameplanet. Accessed 2008-10-13. Game Unit StarCraft Zeratul appeared in StarCraft as a playable dark templar hero. He has the strongest attack of all protoss units (beside the reaver), and appears in Episode III and Episode IV. With an attack power of 100, Zeratul can kill nearly every unit in the game in a few strikes and capable of tearing structures in a matter of time. Care is taken that although he has a vast shield point of 400, his hitpoints are only 60, making him fairly vulnerable defensively. He also appears in Episode VI but is not a playable hero, besides the secret mission Dark Origin. StarCraft II Zeratul is set to appear in StarCraft II as a dark templar hero. Quotes *"Well spoken, Concubine of the Zerg. But though we strike at you from the shadows, do not think that we lack the courage to stand in the light. You would do well to abandon this attack." (Zeratul to Infested Kerrigan in Eye for an Eye.) *"You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." (Zeratul verbally spars with Aldaris at The Trial of Tassadar.) Notes Zeratul was voiced by the late Jack Ritschel in StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. References * Zeratul's biography Category:Protoss characters Category:StarCraft Protoss heroes Category:Player characters